After Max
by ema321
Summary: Okay. I just had a review that points out this is more like a summery. So I'm gonna fix it. This is what would have happened if Max and Isabel had left with Tess in 'Departure'. Hope you like it.


Life has been hard for me since Max left this planet . . . and me. Even if it has only been one week.

The night Max and I got back from Las Cruses after realizing Leanna, or Jennifer, was not Alex's murderer, well it was difficult and upsetting. He told me about Tess. He told me that he slept with her, got her pregnant, and he was leaving the planet to go back to Antar . . . that morning.

I was devastated. The love of my life was leaving me because he got another girl pregnant.

So, I kissed him – or maybe he kissed me, I don't remember how it started. But I know how it ended. We made love, and fell asleep holding one another. When I woke up, he was gone.

Michael showed up two hours later. He had walked back from the pod chamber because he decided that he was more happier here on Earth, than he would be anywhere else without Maria.

It killed me. Michael 'Stone-Wall' Guerin stayed for the girl he loved. So why didn't Max stay for me? Especially after our night together.

No. He left with that murdering bitch, Tess. Maria and I figured out that Tess was mind-warping Alex, and Kyle. So we went to him and asked questions. After a little while, Kyle remembered. Alex was there that night. The night he died. He was arguing with Tess. She didn't like what was going on, so she mind-warped him again, destroying his brain. She killed him. Kyle walked in at the last second, and Tess mind-warped him to carry Alex's body. When Kyle finished telling us, Michael walked in.

Maria was ecstatic. For two years she wondered whether Michael loved her or not. She had proof. He gave up the only chance he had of going to his home-world. When Maria pointed that out, he just turned to her and said, "You're my home." That line lead to much kissing and squealing. She finally got what she wanted.

Me, however . . . I knew that Max loved me. I was the one that ruined our relationship. I made him lose faith in us. But he was the one who slept with Tess. He was the one that got her pregnant. He was the one that left when he knew he was never coming back. So did he love me? Or was everything he told me a lie?

It's now been one week since they left, and I have started feeling ill. I'm throwing up every morning. Everything I eat had to have tobasco sauce or lemon juice on it. Sweet and spicy. Oh, my God! I'm pregnant!

It's been three days since I found out that I'm pregnant. God I am so scared. The only person that can help me with my child is Michael. Earlier today he connected to the baby, and in doing so . . . he became my son and daughter's protector. That's right. I am having twins.

Just after Michael bonded with my children, a shape-shifter walked into Michael's apartment. He introduced himself as Kal Langley, Hollywood movie producer and Royal Four protector. He came down from LA when he sensed the heir to the throne's conception. I assumed he meant Tess' child, but Kal said it wasn't. There was only one heir to the throne, and I am carrying him, along with the Princess. He told me because of that fact, I'm Max's Queen.

Oh, my God.

Things have only gotten worse. Diane and Phillip Evans came to the Crashdown four days after the announcment of my twins, and they demanded that we tell them everything we know about Max and Isabel's disappearance. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell them, because they had a right to know . . . but I knew it wasn't my secret to tell. So I looked to Michael. He was the second-in-command, it was his decision. But he just stared back at me and said, "It's up to you, Liz. You're in charge now."

It surprised me that Michael gave up the leader position to me. All he ever wanted was to be in charge, to have things run his way, to make his own choices. With Max gone now, I assumed that he would jump at the chance to be leader, after being under Max's thumb for so long. But he just handed it to me.

He smirked when he saw my expression. "Hey, don't look at me like that. You heard Kal. You're the Queen. It's your time to make the decisions. Besides, I trust you."

I sighed. "Okay, we tell Phillip and Diane. But no one else. The only reason they get to know is because they deserve to know the truth after all these years. And . . . I might need some help with the babies."

Diane, of course, looked up at the last part. "Babies? What do you . . . are you . . . ?"

I turned to her and her husband. "Mr and Mrs Evans, I'm pregnant with Max's children."

They were shocked, but happy and promised me that they would help out whenever they were needed.

That wasn't the worst part. I was actually happy that they were going to help me. The bad part was my parents walking through the back door of the restaurant and hearing everything. They were also shocked, but – unlike the Evans' – they were disappointed. Dad yelled. Mom screamed. They both tried to make me have an abortion. That was the last straw for the Evans'. They started shouting at my parents. In the midst of it, Diane turned to me and Michael and said, "Liz, you're coming to stay with us. Michael, can you take Liz upstairs and help her pack?"

So, that's it. My life at the Crashdown is over. And my new life at the Evans' begins as soon as this car stops. I'm actually happy about living with the Evans', considering I'm starting to develop powers.

The next day, I sat the Evans' down and invited Michael, Maria, Kyle and Valenti to come and help me tell the story about Max, Isabel, Michael and . . . Tess. We told them all about how we found out, the danger we have been in since then, how Tess came into our lives . . . just basically everything that's happened since the shooting nearly two years ago.

Diane was a little freaked at first, but she accepted it. Phillip was harder get him to believe. He was in denial about it, and wouldn't believe us until Michael showed Phillip his powers. So now they know everything. They've assured us that we won't be turned in, and I trust them. I just hope that everything will be okay.

A week later and I am officially showing. I look like I've swallowed a balloon. Kal said that my pregnancy would last 6 weeks, due to the fact that I'm human, Max is an alien, and I'm having twins. Apparently even Antarians have longer pregnancies with twins. That means that I'm going to have to claim that I'm nearly 8 months pregnant.

It could work. I mean, there are loads of stories about women not showing until their final trimester. They just all of a sudden pop out.

Living with Diane and Phillip has been fantastic. They support me all the time. I can't work right now because of the babies, but they don't care. Diane also assured me that once school starts up again, I won't have to worry about anything. I can leave the twins with her and she'll look after them while I am at school and at work, if I can get a job.

But as much as I love living here, there are also hard parts. I'm surrounded by memories of Max and Isabel. Just being here hurts. I have to look past that everyday, and I sort of getting better at it.

Every night, the 'I know an alien' group get together, and we talk about what we're going to do, and . . . well, just about anything. Michael and Maria told me that my parents are still angry at me. All they do is shout at each other. Someday, I hope that we can get past this. We have to.

It's nearly been a month since Max left, and I'm giagantic. Kyle always jokes that I won't be able to fit in through doors by the time my end date comes. I usually think it's hilarious, but sometimes when he says it, I burst into tears. Diane has gotten the house ready for the twins. She's baby-proofed everything and she got Michael to paint Max's old room, where I was staying, since he wouldn't need any paint, and no paint fumes. Maria went out to the mall and spent a fortune on baby things (clothes, toys, furniture, anything she finds is cute), with alien adjusted money. I was against this at first, but everyone just said that it was a way to get by for now, and there is no need to buy anything else for a while.

Maria's been really excited. Since none of us have any siblings, Maria, Michael and Kyle get to play Aunt and Uncles. Diane, Phillip, and Jim Valenti get the role of grandparents. As soon as my parents forgive me, they'll be added to the list too.

Michael's been extremely over-protective. I think he can sense that the heir is about to be born. Kal can also sense it. He's been with me day and night, just in case. He's the one who's going to deliver my children into this world.

I'm scared. I've been living on 'what if's. I don't want my children to be in danger. I want to be able to look after them. But most of all . . . I want Max to be here.

It's officially been a month since they left. We all drove out to the pod chamber today. To pay our respects. Michael opened up the chamber and let us all in. Nothing had changed. When Michael last saw it, it was falling to pieces. Now it was back to normal.

Diane had a surprised look on her face when she saw the pods. "Is that . . . is that what you came out of?" She asked Michael hesitantly.

"Yeah. These pods housed us all for 40 years." Michael replied.

I leaned over and touched one that was calling out to me, and I got a flash.

_*A protector placing the pods, then closing the chamber door*_

_*Nasedo opening the cave and removing one pod and placing in another*_

_*The pods growing over time*_

_*Michael emerging first, touching Isabel's pod as she crawled out. The two of them waiting for Max*_

_*Michael opening the cave door as soon as Max's pod opened*_

_*The three of them leaving*_

_*Tess' pod opening and she looked around, feeling lonely*_

_*Nasedo walking through the chamber and seeing only Tess there, the other pods empty*_

_*Tess and Nasedo leaving*_

"Oh, my god!" I screamed.

"Liz? What's wrong?" Michael asked. "Did you get a flash?"

I nodded.

"Flash, what's a flash?" Phillip asked.

Maria answered for him. "Whenever Liz touches something important she get visions. They usually help us. What did you see, Liz?"

I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my head. "I saw a protector place you here. I saw Nasedo tamper with one of the pods. I saw Max, Michael and Isabel coming out and leaving. Tess coming out alone, waiting. And Nasedo entering the pod chamber, feeling disappointed that it was only Tess there. Michael! The pod Nasedo messed with . . . it was Tess'. He switched her with someone else's. I think it was Ava who was meant to be with you!"

Then I felt a searing pain go through me. "Oh, no. No! It's too early!" I cried.

"Liz? What's going on?" Kyle asked.

Another pain went through me and I felt liquid run down my legs. Diane noticed and immediately went into action. "She's going into labor. Okay. Kyle, I want you to phone Kal. Tell him where we are and that Liz is in labor. Phillip, go out to the cars and get as much water as you can. Michael, I want you to heat that water up. Maria, I need you to go and get the blankets from the back of the SUV." Everyone stood there staring at her. "Move it, now!"

My two children came into the world this morning at 1.27 am. It was a long hard labor. They were a little small, but they were premature. Kal only just made in time for my son to be born. Little Alexander Maxwell Evans. My baby girl came out soon after. I named her Michelle Isabella. After Michael and Isabel. It just seemed like the least I could do. The two of them are gorgeous.

It was a good thing, not having my children in the hospital. If I did, they would have been took away immediately. There wasn't anything alien about them, it's just that . . . they glowed. A bright blue light. The light shot up into the sky. Now I'm worried that enemies are going to try and kill my children before they have had a chance to live.

_One year later._

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday. Happy birthday to you." Everyone sang. It's Xan and Shelly's birthday. Everyone has bought them a lot of presents. Xan's eyes are glued to the big box in front of the TV.

"Mama, presents." He said.

"Yeah baby. It's present time. So why don't you both go and open them all."

They giggled and jumped into the middle of the room while grabbing boxes off the floor. All us adults laughed with them.

I was still living with Diane and Phillip, and I was loving every minute of it. My parents and weren't talking, so I was working at the UFO Museum. Brody was actually happy to have me. I knew how the place basically ran due to Max working there. It was also an extra bonus for the 'I know and alien' club, since I get word of any sightings around the world, and anything unusual we find, I can check it there. I usually just tell Brody I found them at a market, and he thinks that's the truth.

Maria and Michael are now engaged and they plan on getting married this summer, since we have all graduated. Kyle is dating a girl called Suzanne. We all love her to pieces and hope that he sticks with her. Jim and Amy Deluca have an on-off relationship, but it keeps them both happy.

None of us graduates are going to college. We have all decided to do online courses, since it is easier for us, in case anything happens.

Nothing serious has happened since the birth of the twins. Kal's contacts on Antar have told him that the worlds are in the middle of a peace talk. Once all five systems join together, Khivar's rule should end. We've also found out that Max and Isabel are alive and are helping the worlds find peace, but once they found out Tess murdered Alex, they banished her to a tower or something. Kivar was disappointed that she wan't pregnant and he got through the guards and killed her. Max and Isabel escaped and since then, they have been hiding in the Peace Co-operation. Khivar can't get to them there. Unfortunately, niether can our contacts. So we know about what happens on their world, but they don't know what happens on ours.

I hope that one day soon, Max will come home to me and our children. I miss him, and I know the children want to get to know him, too. I live for that day.

_6 months later._

It's almost christmas, and every moment I'm not busy, I'm helping Mom with the christmas shopping. Not my mother, Diane. After a while I started seeing her as a mother and she saw me as a daughter. So I called her and Phillip 'Mom' and 'Dad'. They told me that they will always see me as their daughter.

My parents and I still don't speak to each other. In fact I heard that they are moving away. Michael has bought the Crashdown off them and is taking classes in management. Maria and I have absolute faith in him. They got married in July and are now over the newly-wed phaze, for which we are all grateful. They've decided not to have children for a few more years yet because they believe that taking care of the twins is enough for now.

Kyle and Suze are still going strong, and he is thinking about proposing. I can't wait to have her as part of our family. She already knows the secret. After her and Kyle dated for six months, he came to us and asked if we could tell her. So we agreed, and she took it really calmly. She told us that she always knew there was something else out there. So now she is a part of us.

There is still no danger and I'm starting to let my guard down. Michael still isn't trusting, but he's just being cautious, with good reason. We had a bit of a scare last week, as Brody noticed an unusual blip on his detector, near Arizona. We all checked it out, but it turned to be a hoax. I thank God everyday for keeping my children safe.

At the moment, I was at home cooking dinner for the ten of us. Every Sunday we get together and enjoy a huge meal. We all take turns to cook and this week it was my turn. Mom was looking after Shelly while Michael took Xan out.

I was happily cutting up vegetables when there was a knock on the door. 'Who could that be?' I thought to myself. 'Everyone I know just walk in.'

I started to walk to the door, when I got a familiar tingle in the bottem of my stomache and my heart started to do somersaults. "Mom! Come here, quick!" I shouted. I ran the rest of the way to the door and flung it open.

There they were. They looked just as they did when they left, only older and more rugged looking. I squealed and ran to them both, engulfing them in a hug. They both hugged me back with as much strength as they could muster.

"Lizzie, honey what is it? Shelly's in the middle of Barbie and you know how she . . ." Mom trailed off as soon as she saw her missing children. She screamed and ran towards us and we all hugged again.

"Momma? Gamma? Barbie on telle!" I heard Shelly say. I turned around and picked her up.

"Sorry Sea-Shell. We'll be right in."

Shelly looked toward Max and Isabel and recognised them immediately. "Dadda! An Tizzy!" She ran to them and hugged them. "Me lub you."

To say that Max and Isabel were shocked would an understatement.

"Mom? We really should start the phone tree." I told Mom and she nodded and hugged her children before turning to the house phone. I smiled at them. "Come on in guys. It's still your home." I pulled out my phone and rand Michael. "Hey Mike, it's me. Get back here now and bring Xan. They're back." I hung up and told Maria and Kyle the same thing, while Mom took care of Dad, Jim, and Kal.

"Umm . . . Liz?" I heard Max say. Oh, God, how did I live without hearing his voice for so long?

"Yeah, Max?" I replied.

"What . . . the girl? Is she . . . ?"

"Yours?" I intervened. He sounded like he was having a hard time. "Yeah, she is. Her and Xan have been asking for you since they were born." I stated.

"And when was that?" Isabel asked.

I smiled at her. "June 6th, 2001. Xan was the first-born at 1.27 am and Shelly followed 10 minutes later. Kal says that the heir is always the first to come out. It's like that boy just wanted to get out into the world."

"Kal?" Max asked. "Who's he?"

"My protector."

"Why do you need a protector?" That one was from Isabel.

"Because, since I gave birth to the heir of Antar and I have Max's seal encoded in me, I'm Queen." I told them.

"Oh, my God. Max, the rumors. There was a rumor going around saying that there was a Queen, just not on Antar!"

I smirked at Max. "Yeah, sorry about that. It was Kal's idea to start off the rumor, hoping it would reach you two so you could get a hint."

We lapsed into silence while Mom hung up the phone. "Everyone's on their way, Lizzie. Even Kal is coming." Mom told me.

"Good." I sighed. "He has two grandchildren and he hasn't given them a present in . . ." I looked at my watch. " . . . 3 hours! Mom quick, call him back and tell him that I demand his presence." I laughed.

Mom just patted my cheek with a grin. "Cheeky. He loves to spoil them, you know that."

"I know, Mom. But we are running out of room. I might have to buy a storage unit for everything!"

Max and Isabel just litened to our conversation with silly grins on their faces. I could tell that they were glad to be back.

"Alright, party on, coz Ria Guiren is in the house!" Maria yelled as she came in.

Mom and I laughed and said, "Maria! Stop listening to rap!"

"Sorry. Michael has it on 24/7. To be honest I like it." She saw Max and Isabel. "Oh, my God! You're really here. Ohh, I've missed you guys so much. Things just haven't been the same." And off went the Maria-babble.

While she was talking in their ears, I put Shelly in the travel cot in the kitchen. Kyle and Suze walked in then. "Hey everyone!" The greeted. Kyle went over to Max and Isabel and started talking, intterupting Maria.

Jim and Phillip came in just after and Kal followed. Michael was the last to come in and he put Xan in his the cot with Shelly so we could hear the story. We all sat down at the large table so Max and Isabel could tell it.

They told us about the journey, about Tess' death, Khivar's anger. Them hiding in the Co-operation. Hearing the rumors of a new Queen. Finding peace for all the planets. The crowning of a cousin, Damot – a good man. Finally their journey trough a wormhole that came out at Arizona, and having to work their way down here.

"So it was you?" Michael asked. "We noticed the blip on Brody's detector, but when we went there, there was nothing to be found."

"It got cleared up once it had closed. No sign of anything other-worldly." Isabel replied.

"Half of that we knew, but we didn't know that you gave up the throne." Kyle said. "Does that mean Lizzie isn't in charge anymore?"

"No." Kal interrupted. "No one can take the crown away from the mother of the true heir. Damot is just an acting King. Max is considered to be taking a holiday."

"Yep. What Kal said." Max told Kyle.

"Damn." Kyle whispered.

I glared at him. "Do you have problem with my leadership?" I asked.

Kyle looked terrified. "Nope. None what-so-ever."

"Good."

Then we all bursted out laughing, for no apparent reason. The questions went on well into the night, and I saw Xan yawn near 9. "Sorry everyone, but I need to get the children to bed." I ran around the kitchen kissing everyone's cheek as I said goodnight. I noticed Max look longingly at the children. "Max?" He looked up at me. "Do you want to help me get them into bed?" I asked him.

He quickly nodded and I handed Shelly over to him as she was a slept more deeply then her brother. We walked up the stairs and into my bedroom, Max's old room. We got them down in their cots and I walked over to sit on the bed. Max followed and took my hand.

"I can't believe it Liz. I have children. Twins." Then he looked at me. "Liz, I am so sorry. I should never have left you that night, but I thought Tess was-" I cut off his apology with my fingers.

"Max, don't worry about it. There's nothing to forgive. And even if there was, I would have forgiven you a long time ago. I love you, Max. I always have. And I always will."

He looked into my eyes and I felt the similar stirings in my heart. Then, he kissed me.

_Epilogue_

Michael and Maria had no problems getting their lives on track. Michael became such a successful manager, that they Crashdown became a chain-restaurant. They had been married for 5 years before they had their first child. A little boy. Michael was ecstatic. They called him Daniel James Guiren. Two years later they had a girl. Jennifer Elizabeth.

Kyle eventually proposed to Suze two years after the return of Max and Isabel. She agreed and they got married that september. They also had twins. Two boys. Jonathan Mitchel and Adam James Valenti.

Isabel fell in love with Dad's partner in law, Jesse Ramirez and they got married after six months of being together. She told him her secret and he still loved her for it. They had two sons and a daughter. Thomas Phillip, Richard Alexander, and Teyla Diane Ramirez.

After a year of being back together, Max and I got married, on the same day that he came back. 3 years after our wedding we had another child. A girl. We named her Gabriella Nancy. Don't ask me why, I think I was exhasted at the time. Max just said it was because, no matter how much I was angered by my parents, I still loved them. We lived a happy, long life together.

My wish had come true. Max, my soulmate, had come home to me. He learned of our children. He loved them and protected them. The day he died. I was so upset by it that I had a heart attack. At least that's what the doctors thought. My family knew the truth. Max and I had a bond, and when he took his last breath, I was in so much pain off the bond breaking that my heart collapsed.

But I was still happy. Why? Because I got to see Max at the other side. Everyone I loved was there. I was at peace.

_End._


End file.
